Hidden Feelings
by JasonMyersX
Summary: Toph loves Sokka, Sokka loves Toph. However both of them are afraid of admitting their feelings to one another. Will they finally be able to admit their feelings when Toph comes to Sokka's door one night? Read to find out. TOKKA.


**This is my very first Avatar fanfic, so if it's not that good, that's probably why.**

**Anyways if you enjoyed this, please review.**

It was a cold winter evening, and the now seventeen year old Toph Bei Fong was sitting in her bedroom, deep in thought.

She was thinking about none other than her close friend Sokka. She was thinking back to all that they had been through together, and all of the magical moments that they had shared.

As Toph grew older, she became even closer to the Water bender than before. She had always liked Sokka, but when she was younger she was sure it was just nothing more than a silly crush. As she aged however, that crush had blossomed into love.

She was in love with Sokka and she had known it for awhile now. She had never said anything to anyone of course though, what was the point? She was sure that Sokka could never love a blind girl like her.

Besides, Sokka liked girly girls and Toph was obviously a tomboy.

Even though she knew Sokka could never love her back, she would always love him for as long as she lived. Toph then let out a loud sigh before climbing into her bed for the night.

Even with the covers on her though, the heater in the palace had decided to go out, and Toph was freezing and shivering from beneath her covers. Just then the Earth bender got an idea. She climbed out of her bed and headed into the hallway until she was at Sokka's door. Even though she was blind, she could still sense stuff from vibrations in her feet.

Once she was at his door, she knocked quietly a couple of times. Sokka was lying in his bed just about to drift off into slumber when he had heard the knocking.

"Who could that be?" He asked himself quietly as he pulled his shirt back on and headed to his door. Sokka then opened his door slowly and was shocked at who he saw standing there.

"Toph?" Sokka asked, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Duh, who else?" Toph said with a small smile on her face. Sokka began to feel butterflies in his stomach, mainly due to the fact that he really liked Toph, as more than a friend.

He had come to the realization that he liked her a couple months ago. It was about a week after he had broken up with Suki. He had nothing against the girl personally, but he felt as if their relationship wasn't going anywhere.

Luckily, Suki had understood perfectly and since then the two had agreed to see different people.

Suki had no trouble finding another guy, but Sokka had great difficulty finding a new girl. That is until one night when he was walking through Ba Sing Se alone, he was cornered by a huge group of men who had probably planned on beating and mugging him. He tried to use his Water bending to fight back but there were too many of them. Fortunately however, he was saved by a certain Blind Bandit who had used her Earth bending powers to take down every single one of them, probably saving Sokka's life.

It was at that moment in time he realized that he was in love with Toph.

Sokka felt as if he had always loved her, but it was then that he had truly noticed it. He kept it to himself though since he wasn't quite sure how she would take it if she knew how he felt about her. She would probably Earth bend him twenty feet into the air.

"So what's up?" Sokka asked eyeing the girl curiously.

Toph's expression then became serious again.

"Well you see, I was cold… and I was wondering if I could maybe sleep with you…" Toph said in practically a whisper.

"Oh, ugh sure." Sokka said nervously, trying to hide the fact that pink was coloring his cheeks even though she couldn't see it.

Toph's heart fluttered in happiness at his words and Sokka headed back into his bed as Toph layed down beside him before he covered them up with his blankets.

The butterflies in Sokka's stomach only increased when he felt Toph's bare leg brush up against his which caused him to shiver in delight as goose bumps spread throughout his body.

Sokka turned his body away from Toph so his back was facing her. He then tried to pretend she wasn't there so he could relax and take her off of his mind.

A couple moments later however, Toph was almost positive that Sokka was asleep.

Using this opportunity, she snuggled up against the Water bender as she let out a small happy sigh. However Sokka was still awake and he stiffened at her touch. "Ugh Toph, what're you doing?" Sokka asked completely surprised at the girl's actions.

Toph then began to panic and she tried to think of an excuse quick.

"Oh nothing, it's just, I'm still a little cold." Toph said as pink began to color her cheeks now.

"Okay then." Sokka said as he leaned in and wrapped his arms around her.

Toph's cheeks then became bright crimson and she felt herself practically melt in his arms. She couldn't believe it, Sokka, the one she was in love with was holding her.

Toph then began to feel very brave and affectionate at that moment so she leaned into him and placed her hands gently on his chest, causing him to let out a small gasp in delight as he pulled Toph even closer to his chest and tightened his grip on her.

Toph smiled and she began nuzzling her cheek up against his neck, causing his cheeks to turn crimson as well.

"_Alright Sokka you can do this, just tell her how you feel, it can't be that hard."_

Sokka then inhaled deeply as he leaned closer to her.

"Toph?" He asked.

"Yeah Sokka?"

"I-I like you Toph, as more than a friend." He managed to get out. Toph was utterly aghast at his words.

"W-what did you just say?" Toph asked, not sure if she had heard him correctly.

"I like you as more than a friend Toph." Sokka said, much quicker this time. He then turned turned his head away from hers in complete shame, knowing she was going to hate him for telling her this.

To his surprise though, Toph felt around before grasping onto his shoulders and bringing her face close to his.

"I like you too snoozles, as more than a friend." Toph said with a huge sly grin.

Sokka felt completely relieved as well as happy.

"That's great! So I guess that means that…"

"Damnit Sokka, just shut up and kiss me already!" Toph yelled out with a huge grin. Sokka obeyed and he leaned in and pressed his lips up against hers.

Toph closed her eyes and moaned as she responded to the kiss, running her hands up and down Sokka's back as she did.

She felt as if she was in heaven, and she never wanted her kiss with the man that she loved to end.

The two kissed and massaged each other for a little while longer before pulling away and spooning with each other.

As they did this, Sokka leaned into her ear and whispered to her. "I love you Toph." He said placing a kiss on it.

Toph blushed and smiled. "I love you too Sokka."

The two then fell into a deep sleep, both holding each other in their arms, happier than they had ever been.

**Well I hope you liked that, I plan on making this atleast a two or three chapter story however the rating will probably change to M considering that I will most likely put a lemon in the next chapter.**


End file.
